1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitting device, a receiving device, and a transreceiving method thereof, and more specifically, to a transmitting device configured to provide a plurality of streams, a receiving device configured to receive and process a plurality of streams, and a transreceiving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic technologies have developed, various types of electronic apparatuses have also been developed. Particularly, televisions (TVs) can provide three-dimensional (3D) contents or more advanced contents than previous TVs. Thus, in the broadcasting technologies, new technology is developing in order to provide contents including a plurality of images such as 3D contents, multi angle contents, and contents including depth images, or contents having ultra high definition (UHD) level of screen quality.
While channel bandwidths used in the related broadcasting networks are limited, multi angle contents, 3D contents and UHD screen quality of contents store greater data size compared to the related contents. Thus, the related broadcasting networks maybe limited in transmitting contents having greater data size.
Further, because the cost should be greatly considered to invest new infrastructures to provide new contents, new contents should be provided by using the related broadcasting infrastructures and receiving apparatuses. Therefore, multimedia data which become a standard among a plurality of multimedia data included in multimedia content, may be transmitted through the related broadcasting networks, and additional multimedia data may be transmitted through different transmission paths from the related broadcasting networks.
However, if data are respectively transmitted through different transmission paths, each multimedia data may use independent encoders, and system clocks of the encoders are not uniform. Thus, it may be difficult to add uniform synchronization information.
Further, it is also difficult to decide which method is used to provide signaling information regarding multimedia data transmitted through different transmission paths from the existing broadcasting networks.
Also, when additional multimedia data are transmitted through IP networks as a different transmission path from the existing broadcasting networks, packet loss or packet delay may occur compared to multimedia data transmitted through the related broadcasting networks in view of IP network characteristics.